


Capitán Rogers

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, M/M, Showers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: Steve Rogers procura mantenerse indiferente a las continuas provocaciones del revoltoso Tony Stark, lo logra con éxito hasta que su seductor compañero ingresa al equipo de Fútbol Americano ese año y cada tarde en las duchas se vuelve una deliciosa tortura.





	Capitán Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito por mí primero en la pagina Stony que administro, -Superhusbands Infinity-, y quise dejarlo registrado también en mis cuentas de fanfics. Por lo pronto no tiene continuación.
> 
> -HerKhaoCles

_Steve Rogers procura mantenerse indiferente a las continuas provocaciones del revoltoso Tony Stark, lo logra con éxito hasta que su seductor compañero ingresa al equipo de Fútbol Americano ese año y cada tarde en las duchas se vuelve una deliciosa tortura. ¿Lo peor? Las excusas para evitar compartir el baño con Tony ya no sirven, no con el grito que recibió al final del último juego, un golpe duro a su hombría: "¡Rogers lo tiene pequeño y no quiere que lo veamos a la hora del baño!"_

 

Los muchachos del equipo admiraban a Steve, él era su capitán, el líder justo y amigable, el chico serio y confiable que inspiraba respeto. Steve sabía que era así aun cuando cada uno de ellos había reído de forma escandalosa ante la burla de Tony.

Él no se consideraba a sí mismo un tipo pudoroso, estaba acostumbrado a desnudarse frente a los demás jugadores, no era un novato en los camarines llevaba al menos dos años en el equipo, pero claro, si se trataba de la presencia de Tony allí era diferente, muy diferente. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, incómodo y para su vergüenza, excitado.

Pero al final de aquel juego fue el límite. Ya era suficiente, ¿no? Estaba permitiendo que Tony lo afectara demasiado. Así que lleno de la determinación que lo caracterizaba se desnudó en las bancas, guardó sus pertenencias y atravesó las baldosas del camarin y entró en las duchas comunales. El resto ya estaba allí bañándose y comentando con algarabía las jugadas del partido que resultó victorioso para ellos. Cuando pisó el área húmeda todos se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a mirarlo; curiosos, jocosos y expectantes.

-Caballeros.

Mencionó digno antes de quitarse la toalla que colgaba de su cintura.

Las expresiones variaron entre sorpresa y risa, algunas hasta se oían nerviosas a su parecer. Torció el gesto incómodo y clavó la mirada en Tony Stark. Como diciendo: " _¿Ahora quien se ríe, eh?_ "

La mayoría de ellos eran chicos nuevos, recién ingresados al equipo ese año, por lo tanto no lo habían visto tocar las duchas desde el principio del semestre.

Steve tomó su jabón de la repisa y se volteó para abrir el agua vaporosa de la regadera más cercana, entonces procedió a ducharse, ajeno a los murmullos que pronto comenzaron a elevarse en volumen hasta ser normales como lo era antes de que entrara al lugar.

Tony estaba tieso en su sitio, bajo la tibieza del agua que bañaba su cabello oscuro y se deslizaba por su expresión confundida. Estaba impresionado. Y contrario a lo que él mismo hubiera creído no era por el tamaño generoso del miembro de su capitán, no. Eran las adorables pecas que cubrían los hombros fuertes y anchos de Steve, las cuales se regaban por el principio de la espalda cremosa y desaparecían a medida de que las nalgas magníficas se formaban. Él era sencillamente hermoso y no podía dejar de contemplarlo...


End file.
